fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
These items below are confirmed merchandises and toys for Sister Location and it includes the following: Funko Action figures *Circus Baby Action Figure *Ballora Action Figure *Funtime Freddy Action Figure (including Bon-Bon) *Funtime Foxy Action Figure *Ennard Action Figure (pieces collected from purchasing all four main action figures) *Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora Minifigures POP! Vinyl Figure *Circus Baby POP! Vinyl Figure *Ballora POP! Vinyl Figure *Funtime Freddy POP! Vinyl Figure *Funtime Foxy POP! Vinyl Figure Mystery Minis *Circus Baby Mystery Mini *Ennard Mystery Mini *Funtime Freddy Mystery Mini *Funtime Foxy Mystery Mini *Ballora Mystery Mini McFarlane * Circus Control Construction Set * Funtime Freddy Stage Right Contstruction Set * Funtime Foxy Stage Left Construction Set Sanshee *Sister Location "Get Ready" Poster *Sister Location Sticker Sheet Other *Sister Location Calendar *The Funtimes Poster *Circus Baby & her Bidybabs Poster *Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon Poster *Funtime Foxy Poster *Sister Location Wallet Gallery Minifigures and Pops GroupMerch.jpg|All the new merch from Funko that will be coming. SisterLocationMerchFigs.jpg|Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, & Ballora minifigures. Mystery Minis.PNG|Funko Sister Location Mystery Minis. Figures.PNG|Funko Sister Location action figures. FNAF-MysteryMinis-Lineup large.jpg|The new Funko POPs! that are coming, including Sister Location POPs. Pop.PNG|All the Funko POP! Vinyl Sister Location figures. MysteryMinisWave2.jpg|Mystery Minis Wave 2 along with Sister Location minis along with package. MinifiguresCase.jpg|Sister Location minifigures with package. Wave2Pack3.jpg Wave2Pack2.jpg Wave2Pack1.jpg FNAF-Pop-CircusBaby large.jpg|Circus Baby Funko POP! Full view. FNAF-Pop-Ballora large.jpg|Ballora Funko POP! Full view. FNAF-Pop-FuntimeFreddy large.jpg|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon Funko POP! Full view. FNAF-Pop-FuntimeFoxy large.jpg|Funtime Foxy Funko POP! Full view. Wave2Pops.png|The new Funko POP! Figures, including Ballora, Circus Baby, and Funtime Freddy. Action Figures CBabyFigure.jpg|Circus Baby V1 Funko action figure close-up. FNAF-ActionFigure-Baby large.jpg|Circus Baby V1 Funko action figure with Ennard's torso and head, full view. FancyBabyAFig.jpg|Circus Baby V2 Funko action figure with Ennard's torso and head and package, full view. BalloraFigure.jpg|Ballora Funko action figure close-up. FNAF-ActionFigure-Ballora large.jpg|Ballora V1 Funko action figure with Ennard's right and left arms, full view. FancyBalloraAFig.jpg|Ballora V2 Funko action figure with Ennard's right and left arms and package, full view. FredFredBonnieFigure.jpg|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon V1 Funko action figure close-up. FNAF-ActionFigure-FTFreddy large.jpg|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon V1 Funko action figure with Ennard's left leg, full view. FancyFTFredAFig.jpg|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon V2 Funko action figure with Ennard's left leg and package, full view. FuntimeFoxyFigure.jpg|Funtime Foxy V1 Funko action figure close-up. FNAF-ActionFigure-FTFoxy large.jpg|Funtime Foxy V1 Funko action figure with Ennard's right leg, full view. FancyFTFoxyAFig.jpg|Funtime Foxy V2 Funko action figure with Ennard's right leg and package, full view. FNAF-ActionFigure-unknown large.jpg|Ennard V1 Funko action figure full view. FancyEnnardAFig.jpg|Ennard V2 Funko action figure full view. Posters, Sets, & Other BetaDesigns.png|Beta design of plushes. McFarlaneToys2.jpg|The new McFarlane sets on display, including new Sister Location sets. CircusControlMcFarlane.png|McFarlane Circus Gallery set with Circus Baby. McFarlaneToys1.jpg|The new McFarlane sets, including new Sister Location sets. CalendarFront1.jpg|The 2018 Sister Location Calendar cover. CalendarSee.jpg|The 2018 Sister Location Calendar, January & February months. FTFredCalendar.jpg|Funtime Freddy on the January cover. CBabyCalendar.jpg|Circus Baby on the February cover.Sister Location Sticker Sheet.jpg|Sticker Sheet. Sister Location Get Ready Poster.jpg|Get Ready Poster. FNAFSLPoster.jpg|FNaF:SL Gamestop Poster. TheFoxIsComingForThatBooty.jpg|Funtime Foxy Poster. FreddyAndBonBonsDay.jpg|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon Poster. BabyAndTheBidybabs.jpg|Circus Baby & her Bidybabs Poster. TheFuntimes.JPG|The Funtimes Poster. PleaseStayInYourSeatsShirt.jpeg|A Circus Baby & BidyBab shirt reading "Please stay in your seat". Wallet.jpeg|Sister Location Wallet. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF